Refraction
He was removed from project divinity but I’m just gonna keep him around for fun, dunno quit yet what I’ll use him for CARE: Test Subject 3611 is less sensitive than some of the others, although a bit skittish. It is kept in a designated glass tank-- it MUST have various textures and surfaces to climb on for required simulation of his abilities. Self-stimulation, in which it uses his own mind and body to conjure up his own "fun," can be dangerous for himself. busy him with what you have. It doesn't require much space, as it can hang from its ceiling and practically double the space of his enclosure. Any ceiling, wall, or vent is home to it. It requires frequent monitoring from not only scientists, but any nurses or caretakers willing to pay attention. Due to its wild and erratic behavior, it is expected that it often injure himself. Look after it closely, treat his wounds quickly, but let it build up strength on its own. Sedate it or hold it down if necessary for proper treatment-- it has little natural weapons aside from venom it is still practicing. If he wants to be called he, we’ll let him consider himself male. As I write this out he looks over my shoulder- I call him what he wishes, for he can and will get violent. He seems to think of the scientists as perhaps his parents or teachers, and the caretakers his friends. He oftentimes seeks out the attention of the Caretakers. It is best to leave hi, to his own devices- we can’t have him build up too much trust or dependency, no matter how much he craves interaction. BIOLOGY: 3611 displays little control over both it’s behavior and scales. RainWings are known for their emotions often appearing in color shifts, but these color shifts flare up so vibrantly and seemingly out of its control. The color shifts are constantly raging through his scales, even when unconscious, suggesting a greater link between the mind and the body. If we can establish this within 3611 we might be on the road for improving reflexes, health, and biological weapons. The gecko and chameleon biology appears to not change its appearance much, as that is only natural for RainWings. All of the experiment RainWings creates before him tend to look nearly normal, if a bit off, distinctly. His facial features aren’t as perfect as desired, but what is this project other than finding perfection in abnormalities? Its short snout leads to greater control over venom (although naturally its erratic behavior cancels this out). It possesses large eyes, which it licks frequently much like the gecko. Some nerve or tiny detail within that gecko DNA likely caused this habit- and it can never stop, no matter what we do. Minute hooks on splayed out talons with a thumb pointing backwards allows for amazing climbing and hanging abilities. It has splayed out, lizard-like legs that sprawl over the ceiling and walls. We can only imagine what it is capable of in a truly open environment, where wings are no longer flappy limbs taking up space but an extension of his very mind. Something fellow scientists are very proud of is the magnificent feathers. Few other past experiments managed to introduce an entire new external feature- but with the tangled, battered clump of bright feathers on 3611s tail, there is hope that we can push the mold of dragon biology further. The feathers themselves are long and colorful (resembling peacock feathers, obviously) often regrowing and falling off the tail. They are clustered on the tip, but run down the sides. When stimulated to, 3611 can flip up its tail and spread out the feathers in a bright, shocking move. The small bit of bullfrog DNA has manifested in a sort of expansion of it’s dewlap (throat sac) that male RainWings poses. It can produce a deep croaking noise that is believed to be intended to attract mates, although it often hurts the ears of any dragons. Long and blunt teeth lay in its mouth over a constantly rolling, lashing forked tongue. Venom cannot be sprayed very far or hard, but we’re working on training for that. The venom itself, however, is very potent and powerful. BEHAVIOR: 3611 is noticeably “wild.” It has frequent mood swings and outbursts daily. Symptoms of what we call an “episode” may include running, jumping, and flapping its wings, glaring at or attempting to attack a caretaker or scientist, colors changing extremely quickly and bright, whacking it’s tail to attract attention, and frequent croaking or yelling. Because of these outburst, 3611 often gets scratches, bruises, missing scales or feathers, a torn ruff, raw skin and blisters, missing teeth, and sometimes scars. Although it’s health is important to us, we hope for it to build up strength and power on its own before we step in with further medical care. 3611 rarely talks. If it does, it’s for simple things such as food or water, or even to shout for attention with a “hey!” or “over here!” When it isn’t having a fit, it may be extremely subdued and quiet, mumbling to itself. But as soon as another dragon interrupts its silence, it may respond with anything from a mating call to startling attack to outright fear. All emotions are extremely exaggerated and a stark contrast to one another as well as the subdued, silent state otherwise. HISTORY: Fright. It is an interesting thing, the way it is carried, brought forth into the world, and just how simple yet effective the weapon is. Just how startled a dragon can get. Just how bright scales cab become. Just how striking an appearance can be. Refraction was born like most other subjects- there was no egg, no origin, no hatching. Just many many tubes, heat, and pressure. Until an embryo was formed. And kept alive. After 3610 dead embryos or dragonets, we finally watched this one grow. And grow. And grow... Refraction hasn’t changed much. It has grown bigger, biologically matured, but from when it was first indépendant of the tubes it was held in to the second I write this his behavior changes little. It is unpredictable; tossing things, fighting, hissing climbing, and yet he is predictable in the way that it hasn’t become different. It is, in many ways, akin to a frightened toddler. Relationships: Nothing notable as of yet. 3611 is intended to be isolated from the other subjects to prevent mishaps. NOTES: Some dragons believe he was heavily inspired as a recreation of the god Chroma in a sick and twisted way. Category:RainWings Category:Content (Nibby the Bird) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Artificially Created Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Artificially Created